Deception
by The Last Lestrange
Summary: When Ginny is put in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, her brothers turn on her, and she slowly finds herself becoming more like the purebloods of Slytherin. Then she is betrayed by the ones she thought she could trust, will the Dark Side actually be the good side? Ginny/Draco Forced Ginny/Harry. Dumbledore/Molly/Ron hating! Animagus form later in the story!


**CHAPTER 1: Let's go to the 'dark side'!**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously NOT J.K. Rowling, because of I was I would be rolling in cash, and not scheming ways to get money for shopping. Also, the point of making a bashing story I must admit I have always been a little disgusted with the characters of Molly and Ron Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore who is the most meddlesome bastered you will ever find. Molly is too smothering for her own good, and I think she shares her daughters obsession with Harry, and that she probably sent Ron to go be his friend so that they would get publicity. Ron is even more disgusting than his mother. Ron was a traitor, he turned on Harry for the stupidest things. He left Harry in GoF, was a coward in DH, and always complained about every damn thing. And my last and biggest hatred, Dumbles. I hate Dumbledore because of what he did to Harry. He left him with his abusive aunt and uncle, even though he is supposed to be the most POWERFUL wizard alive, I daresay he could have made a safe house for Harry , also, he forces Harry's hand in everything, like how he made it too easy for bad things to happen to Harry, almost as if he was trying to get him killed. He raised Harry to be slaughtered like a pig, spoke in shitty riddles all the time, and he never got Sirius out of prison when he had 13 YEARS to do so. Sorry for the little rant, but I figured I'd tell you what I'd target in my writing for bashing, and if you like these characters feel free to read, or not read this story. So in with the story yeah?**

She wasn't supposed to be in Madam Malkin's dresswear. Oh no, fancy clothes were not given to blood traitors like her. She didn't know how fate was so kind to her as to make her meet him that fateful day, but it was destiny, and destiny never disappoints. Ginny had been in the second hand store when she saw a store with dresses inside. "Mum, I'm going to go the dress store across the way!"

"Mkay dear have fun!" a distracted Mrs. Weasley commented. Ginny had walked out of the trashy store they had been shopping at, and into the fine establishment 'across the way' she wandered through the racks of fancy clothes, and then she saw him, Harry Potter. The most famous boy in the wizarding world. She headed over to talk to him without her brothers there to make fun of her, but he walked out with a sour look on his face. She instead turned to the attractive boy standing on a hassock. He was being fitted for Hogwarts robes. She recognized him immediately. He was Draco Malfoy one of the most stuck up boys in the wizarding world, his family was rolling in gold and had all the right connections, connections Ginny needed. Ginny wasn't a stupid child, she knew that being friends with every house was important, and plus, she was a pureblood. He felt her staring and turned to look at him. As soon as she saw his perfect grey eyes, she knew, that was a boy better than the boy who lived. She had been staring for a while and he snapped "What are you staring at blood traitor?" That blood traitor comment pissed her off

"For your information, I am a pureblood, and I refuse to be treated as less than such!" she kept a haughty look on her face, but inside she was slapping herself, she shouldn't have said that! Draco stared at her in amazement, never before had anyone that was classified as a blood traitor ever spoken that way to him. That was too Slytherin of a thing for a blood traitor to say.

He looked her up and down with an expressionless face and said " Well then, my name is Draco Malfoy, second year at Hogwarts, what may yours be?"

"Ginny Weasley. First year."

Draco opened his mouth to say more but his father returned from the cash register and said "Come Draco, we still must get your books." Lucius Malfoy passed her and he looked at her with a stony cold look in his eyes, as if he was planning something.

"See you at school, I'll save you a seat in the train." Draco muttered as he passed her. She nodded and waited until he was gone, and then she ran over to the secondhand shop back to her mother. It was then that she realized, Draco Malfoy might just be her saving grace for Hogwarts!

It was a few days later on the day that school started, that Ginny was getting the mail a package came addressed to her from Malfoy Manor! She yelped and dropped the package on the table making everyone look up from their plates and ask various questions.

"What is it dear?" her mother said bustling over. Ginny couldn't speak but point at the sending address on the package.

Everyone at the table gasped and Ron said angrily "What's that git sending you packages for? He is a snake! They are not to be trusted!"

"Well Ronald, maybe he is attempting to create house unity, because we all know that Ginny will be a Gryffindor by the end of the day." Percy said snottily. Ginny giggled at Fred and George's antics behind Percy's back when Harry spoke to her for one of the first times the summer

"Well aren't you going to open it?" She didn't blush surprisingly and ripped open the package in answer. Inside the box were new Hogwarts uniforms from Madam Malkin's. She took the letter and opened it under the table while everyone else was gawking that the uniforms. The letter read

"Dear Ginny,

I saw that you didn't seem to have any new uniforms for school, and you can have these on several conditions

1.) You must sit with me in our train compartment.

2.) Leave all your books at home, I have a spare set of books for you from last year.

3.) Be my friend.

I realized that after meeting you a couple days ago in Madam Malkin's, you were right, I should have treated you with respect when I first met you, after all, you are part of one of the oldest pureblood families in Europe. But do me a favor and don't let your family about these conditions. So enjoy the new uniforms, my mother charmed them to fit you when you put them on. See you on the train!

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy

She was speech less, a Malfoy was being nice to her! "I'm going to my room I need to finish packing!" she muttered and before there were any responses she ran up the staircase into her bedroom, and started unpacking her trunk. She pulled out all her books, and filled it with her clothes and extra potion supplies. She didn't notice in the books that she pulled out and threw in the garbage was a little ratty black diary book.

"Gin-Gin it's time to go!" Fred and George yelled in unison. Her response was dragging her trunk behind her and thundering down the stairs and was about to load it in the car when dad pulled in away from her and explained that he was going to apparate the luggage to Platform 9 3/4, while they all held onto Mrs. Weasley and were given the sensation of being sucked into a tube. As soon as the sensation was over, Ginny ran over, and hugged her dad and mum, said her goodbyes and ran over to the train when Draco stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her trunk and hand and forced her to follow him to a compartment that was empty.

"Hello Ginny." he said nodding his head to her while loading her trunk into the overhead compartment.

"Hello Draco. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you being nice to me? My brother seems to dislike you!"

"Well you are the first Wealsey to ever stand up for yourself, and I admire that. Now I wanted you to sit with me for a little bit so that I could give you my books from last year, but I believe you should go sit with Scarhead and your brother soon." Draco and Ginny sat in silence for about five minutes until Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson arrived. "Oh Gin, this is Pansy, Daphne and Blaise!" Draco said as he stood up from his seat and hugged them.

"Astoria should be following me, so she should be here soon!" Daphne said to Draco in an overly perky voice.

"Great!" He replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Ginny giggled and whispered to Pansy

"I don't know why everyone makes a big deal about Slytherins, you guys are awesome!"

"Thanks!" Pansy replied giving Ginny a smile.

About an hour later Ron peeked his head through the door to find his sister in a pack of snakes laughing and gossiping with Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson, while Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat across from them talking about Quidditch! "Ginny what are you doing with the snakes?" He shouted at Ginny.

She stood up and said "Well I don't know about you, but I'm talking with my friends Ronald!"

"Ginny please calm down, and go with your brother, you should talk to your family!" Draco said calmly from his seat sending a cordial nod towards Ron which Ron didn't return. Ginny nodded towards Draco, hugged the girls, and stalked past her brother towards a compartment filled with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

"Oh hey there Gin! Where were you?" Hermione said looking up from her book when she heard Ginny walk in.

"I was in the Slytherin's container! The Greengrass's are so nice!" Everyone in the container stared at her in shock,

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly, did you say the SLYTHERN compartment Ginny? First the uniforms and now this!" Harry questioned he didn't understand how wonderful people the Slytherins were, they weren't mean like everyone said!

"Well you did hear me correctly! I sat in the Slytherin compartment, and they are perfectly nice people!" The Gryffindors stared at her in shock and the silence was only broken by Luna asking if Ginny wanted to come with her to change into their school robes, for they were nearing the school. Ginny agreed to go with Luna to escape the tension she caused in the other compartment. When we made it to the bathroom she changed quickly and talked with Luna once she finished changing.

"So Luna would you like to sit with me in the Slytherin compartment?" Luna warily said

"I'm not sure they would like me!" Ginny sighed and said

"I suppose your right, well I'll see you at the sorting Luna!" The two girls waved goodbye and Ginny headed back to the Slytherins.

"Welcome back Ginny! I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you come back?" Astoria questioned

"The Gryffindors were being huge prats, honestly they are stupid!" Ginny said the Slytherins all glanced at each other and grinned,

"Welcome to the snake pit Ginny, you can consider yourself a snake until sorting!" Ginny grinned feeling like a Slytherin and she sashayed back to her spot with the girls.

Attention students but we are approaching Hogsmede Station! That is all. Ginny stood up as soon as the announcement was over and so did the rest of the Slytherins. Draco handed Ginny her trunk, and let her out of the compartment. She walked down the path and heard a mighty voice bellow "First years over her'! Firs' years!" Ginny made her way over to Hagrid and was surprised when she felt someone grab her wrist. It was just Astoria who grinned shyly and said

"I thought we could be on the same boat." in a timid voice. Ginny grinned and said

"Sure!" She could see a possible friendship! Ginny and Astoria quickly climbed into their boat and were surprised when Luna climbed in.

"Hey Ginny, all the other boats are filled!" Ginny nodded at her and went silent she wanted to enjoy her last 30 minutes as a houseless person in silence. The other girls understood and only occasionally let out a couple oohs and ahhs. During the ride instead of focusing on the ride itself, she was at inner war with herself was she a Gryffindor or a Slytherin? She was very cunning, but loyal. She was also very brave, but she felt like she belonged in Slytherin, everyone had been so nice to her! Also what would her family think they were all in Gryffindor, they wouldn't understand! Fred, George, and Charlie maybe, but the others would be mad! Ginny was still struggling with herself when they arrived on the shore. Ginny looked at Luna and Astoria and squealed

"This is it!" they both nodded, suddenly overtaken with nerves. Hagrid led the first years over to the big double doors where he knocked and Professor McGonagall opened the doors and lead the first years through the castle. She led them to a big room connected to the Great Hall and turned to far the first years.

"I will leave you here for a few minutes, it is your time to talk. I will be back and then the sorting will start." She briskly left the room and left the first years in silence until Ginny turned to Luna and said loudly

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Oh I don't know, any house is fine with me!" she said in her dreamy voice, and that broke the tension. Everyone started talking to the kid beside them and talked about houses until Professor McGonagall returned. She nodded at the First Years, turned around and opened the giant doors. Every child sucked in a breath, and they approached a old hat on a stool which promptly burst into song. When the song was over, Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw her whole family plus Hermione and Harry looking at her expectantly as if they knew that she would be in Gryffindor. She looked away to the Slytherin table where she saw her friends form the compartment looking at her and Astoria. Suddenly the Great Hall seemed to small, and Ginny felt pressure on her from both sides. She sighed in relief when the first name was called and didn't pay attention until the name

"Greengrass , Astoria" was called. She looked up to see the girl make her way up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and it was silent for about 3 minutes. During that time Ginny investigated the looks of Astoria. She had beach blonde hair that cascaded in perfectly styled curls down her back. Astoria had brilliant blue eyes that made her look innocent, but there was a hard to see crafty look in her eyes. Ginny waited with bated breath until the hat proclaimed

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables burst into applause while the Hufflepuff table clapped halfheartedly, and the Gryffindor table was completely silent. The sorting proceded and then the name

"Lovegood, Luna." Ginny waited almost hyperventilating, but the sorting hat roared out

"RAVENCLAW!" every table cheered and Luna happily skipped down to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Cho Chang. Ginny waited for ten more minutes until the name

"Weasley, Ginny" rang out.

"GO GINNY!" came from the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table and all looked untrustingly at each other. Ginny approached the hat cautiously with shaky legs. She slipped it on and heard a voice in her head.

"Hmm brave and loyal, maybe Gryffindor. But then again I sense longing for winning, and the ability to be sneaky, crafty and cunning. What do you think Miss Weasly, I have sorted all your brothers, all wanted to be Gryffindor, but you are different. Well it better be... SLYTHERIN!"

Silence was the only sound in the great hall. Everyone had expected her to be in Gryffindor like her brothers. The silence was only broken when Draco Malfoy stood up on the table and yelled "Take that Gryffindor's!" cackles of laughter rang out from the Slytherin table, and they applauded loudly for Ginny. Ginny slipped off of the stool stole a peak at her brothers and didn't like what she saw Ron and Percy seemed outraged, but the twins looked genuinely happy for her. She sat next to Astoria and started to eat in silence. Everyone seemed to pick up on her mood and ate in silence too. When the meal was over Dumbledore gave his end of feast speech and they were sent off to bed. Ginny numbly got up and followed the Prefect whose name was Rebecca Taylor to the dungeons, as they walked she delivered a speech to them. "Welcome to Slytherin house, we hold our selves with pride and pride ourselves on being the best house, so don't talk to those Blood traitors in Gryffindor. Our common room and dorms are located in the dungeons, and are hidden behind this wall here." she said motioning to a wall. "Our password so far is lake." and with those words, the wall slid back and showed them the common room which was filled with older boy students playing games, talking, and play fighting. There was hardly any girls anywhere! Rebecca continued with her speech saying "Boys dorms are up the stairs to the left, and Girls dorms are up the stairs to the right. Girls please follow me!" Rebecca led them all to the stairs and whispered to the first year girls, "When Hogwarts was made Salazar Slytherin had great respect for girls, so he had a special girls common room made that only girls and some boys that have been given permission can access! The password to the girls common room is Salazar!" Almost exactly as what had happened before, a small door appeared in the stairs and Rebecca led the girls through it, then disappeared. Inside the girls common room was all the girls that had been missing from the other common room. Ginny and the other girls turned in amazement, the common room was perfect! There were couches and chairs in deep green and silver. There was a fireplace with enchanted flames that were green, and there were fashion magazines everywhere! There was a couple windows that showed the lake, and there were beautiful chandeliers hanging in the ceiling. Ginny walked over to where a new set of stairs were and suddenly Pansy and Daphne appeared with Astoria they were grinning like crazy and hugged Ginny. Ginny couldn't help grinning at the girls in front of her and she cheekily said "So I'm a snake now!" Pansy and Daphne nodded and pointed at the stairway and said in unison "They lead to the dorms!" Pansy and Daphne dragged Ginny and Astoria up the stairs and lead them to the dorm room for first years and dumped them in there. Astoria looked at Ginny and grinned, Ginny met her eyes and knew that they were both thinking how crazy the other girls were. They headed over to where their trunks were, and their canopied beds were next to each other! There were three other girls in the room, and they introduced themselves "I'm Levi Dagsworth!" a girl with brunette hair that had purple streaks, and green eyes introduced. "I'm Jade Fey!" a perky looking blonde said with a smile, she had pink streaks in her hair and violet eyes. And the last girl introduced herself as "Cat Harley!" this girl too had streaks in her hair, but they were red. Cat had black hair and ice blue eyes very unlike Astoria's sea glass eyes that seemed to be innocent, Cat eyes were very cunning and would probably seem very intimidating to others. "I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny said shaking all of the other girls hands. Astoria introduced herself, and then very bluntly asked "Is there a reason why you have streaks in your hair?" she said motioning to all their other dorm mates "Yeah, we figured that it would be cool to let everyone know that we were the kick ass Slytherin first years, would you mind if we did your too?" Levi said. Ginny glanced at all of the other girls hair and said "I'm in, give me Slytherin green!" with a cunning smile. Levi smiled, raised her wand and said "Awesome!" a few wand strokes later, and a muttered spell Ginny's hair had gone from being solid red, to having a Slytherin green streaks in her hair. Levi, Cat, and Jade glanced at Astoria and smirked as if saying, 'you in?' Astoria sighed and said "Ice blue.." Levi grinned and moved over to Astoria to do her hair. "You know I get the feeling that we are all going to be awesome friends!" Jade exclaimed from her bed. Ginny looked over to her and feeling very Slytherin said "We already are, those Gryfindors has nothing on us!" All the other girls looked at her now and grinned. And with that they all unanimously decided to go to bed. As Ginny was drifting off to sleep she smiled and knew that she had proved her family wrong, and broke free of the Weasley expectations.

"I don't get it! She shouldn't be with those snakes!" Ron exclaimed "Ron! She was put where she was, now shut up!" Hermione snapped and flounced of to bed Harry just looked at Ron and went to his bed. Meanwhile Fred and George were hiding in a corner "I think we should give Gin-Gin the Mauraders map! She needs it with those Slytherins being around her." George told his twin "I agree, we should show her that we love her no matter what house she is in!" Fred agreed "Okay let's give it to her tomorrow after breakfast, or before." George schemed and Fred nodded.

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so feel free to leave anything in the comments, flames, help, or just questions for the story! I always was intrigued by what would have happened if Ginny was in Gryffindor, and if you wondered to, this is the story for you! So please read and review!** **Also if you are wondering, it will stay mostly to the plot of the books, except it will obviously be mostly from Ginny's point of view on the school as a Slytherin. And Ginny is going to become an Animagus along with a few of the Slytherins. So comment what you want the characters Animagus form to be!**


End file.
